pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bagon
/ |dexcokalos=014 |dexalola= / |ndexnext=Shelgon |ndexprev=Luvdisc |evointo=Shelgon |gen=Generation III |species=Rock Head Pokémon |egg1=Dragon |body=12 |type=Dragon |imheight=2'00" |metheight=0.6 m |imweight=92.8 lbs. |metweight=42.1 kg |ability=Rock Head |dw=Sheer Force |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }}Bagon (Japanese: タツベイ Tatsubei) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Because Bagon has such a powerful dream of flying, it often hurls itself off high cliffs, only to tumble aimlessly to the bottom. As a result of Bagon's brave (yet very foolish) dives, its head has grown rock hard, allowing it to attack without feeling any recoil. Hikers, however, have noticed the occasional unconscious Bagon, a victim of one fall too hard. They lack tails, have stubby arms, iguana ears,a yellow lower jaw with two teeth coming out, two feet which have two toes and a yellow triangular patch which seems to look like a diaper. Behavior Frustrated that he doesn't have wings yet makes him go around smashing stuff. Natural abilities Bagon has the Rock Head ability. With this ability, it does not receive recoil damage from moves such as Double-Edge. Evolution Bagon evolves into Shelgon once it reaches level 30, afterwards into Salamence at level 50. Game info Bagon is found in Meteor Falls, specifically in an area of Meteor Falls that requires Pokémon with the moves Surf and Waterfall to get to. Bagon has average Attack and Defense stats like most Basic stage Pokémon, so it is captured mostly for its evolution. Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |[[Rage]]|20|100|20|Normal|Physical|Tough|1|3}} 4 |[[Ember]]|40|100|25|Fire|Special|Cute|4|0}} 7 |[[Leer]]|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cool|2|1}} 10 |[[Bite]]|60|100|25|Dark|Physical|Tough|2|3}} 13 |'Dragon Breath'|60|100|20|Dragon|Special|Cool|2|3}} 17 |[[Headbutt]]|70|100|15|Normal|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 21 |Focus Energy|—|—|30|Normal|Status|Cool|1|0}} 25 |[[Crunch]]|80|100|15|Dark|Physical|Tough|1|4}} 29 |'Dragon Claw'|80|100|15|Dragon|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 34 |Zen Headbutt|80|90|15|Psychic|Physical|Clever|4|0}} 39 |Scary Face|—|100|10|Normal|Status|Tough|3|0}} 44 |[[Flamethrower]]|90|100|15|Fire|Special|Beautiful|4|0}} 49 |[[Double-Edge]]|120|100|15|Normal|Physical|Tough|6|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites |rbysapspr=RS 371 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 371 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 371 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 371 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=DP 371 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=DP 371 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Bagon BW.gif |bwsprs= |b2w2spr=Bagon BW.gif |b2w2sprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr= Bagon XY.gif |xysprs = Bagon Shiny XY.gif |orasspr= Bagon XY.gif |orassprs = Bagon Shiny XY.gif |VIback = Bagon Back XY.gif |VIbacks = Bagon Back Shiny XY.gif}} Battle animation sprites Appearances Anime Bagon has had one anime appearance in ''Let Bagons Be Bagons. In that episode, it was owned by a trainer who was trying to get it to evolve into a Shelgon because her Bagon had a fascination with flying and kept jumping off cliffs to do it. * Michelle's Bagon * Matt's Bagon * Sawyer's Bagon Trivia Etymology Bagon's name is a portmanteau of baby, as it's small and unevolved, and dragon, in reference to its type and appearance. Gallery 371Bagon_AG_anime.png 371Bagon_AG_anime_2.png 371Bagon_Dream.png 371Bagon_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 371Bagon Pokemon Colosseum.png 371Bagon Pokémon HOME.png BagonSprite.png BagonSprite2.png ShinyBagonSprite.png Bagon-GO.png ca:Bagon de:Kindwurm fr:Draby pl:Bagon pt-br:Bagon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:White Forest Pokémon Category:Reptile Pokémon